


Coincidencia cualquiera

by frankenjoly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Modern Era, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Iba a ser un fic Hanleia con final abierto, pero acabé metiendo a toda la squad de la misma época y convirtiéndolos en familia (y dejando un poco de lado los ships, pero eh, Chirrut y Baze están oficialmente casados). Lo que no ha cambiado es el final abierto.





	1. Chapter 1

Aquello no debería estar ocurriendo de esa manera, pensaba Han mientras conducía a toda velocidad, en sentido contrario y siendo hora punta. Él era un contrabandista de primera, no cometía errores tan estúpidos. Seguramente alguien había dado el soplo a la policía, eso era. La cuestión era que le estaban siguiendo, al menos dos coches, y la situación comenzaba a ponerse peliaguda. Incluso aunque el suyo fuera, sin duda, el más rápido de todos.

Si él presumía de conducir como nadie, hasta en los peores momentos, era porque de verdad podía hacerlo. Pero, aun así, le estaba costando mantener la vista al frente y observar al mismo tiempo si aún le pisaban los talones. Sobre todo si su móvil no dejaba de sonar. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, esperando a que respondiera. Y, al final lo hizo, recibiendo como saludo un montón de gruñidos casi ininteligibles.

— ¡Chewie! ¡Este no es momento! —Hablar por teléfono mientras conducía no era la mejor de las ideas, pero si le alcanzaban, iba a llevarse algo más que una simple multa.

— ¡Te llamaré en cuanto salga de ésta! —Añadió, pues ya preveía una discusión. Y ya estaba haciendo demasiadas cosas a la vez—. ¡Sí, porque voy a darles esquinazo en cualquier…!

Iba a decir “momento”, y ese momento podría haber llegado de no haber estado a punto de chocar con otro coche, cosa que evitó dando un brusco frenazo.

— ¡Mira por dónde vas!

— ¿Por dónde voy yo? -El chico que se encontraba en el coche de enfrente, y con casi chocó, no parecía estar ni mucho menos contento—. ¡Eres tú quien va por ahí como un loco!

— ¡Crees que voy a preocuparme mucho por eso cuando están a punto de…! —No fue necesario decir más, pues los coches de policía le habían dedo alcance. Y ya sabía qué pasaba después.

******************************************

El aburrido trasiego de papeleo y acusaciones en la comisaría era algo que Han ya se esperaba, pues no era su primera vez. Sin embargo, siempre era capaz de escaparse, o quedar completamente libre. Aquella vez no iba a tener tanta suerte.

O quizá sí, si era capaz de utilizar uno de sus métodos habituales para irse de rositas. Y ese método consistía en conseguir que quienquiera que enviasen a ocuparse de él sintiera lástima…o cediera ante sus encantos.

Para cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala en que prácticamente le habían encerrado, él ya estaba preparando para recibir a su visita con los brazos cruzados y su mejor sonrisa.  
— ¿Vais a tardar mucho en dejarme salir de aquí, princesa?

—Eso tendremos que decidirlo nosotros —Contestó la joven que acababa de entrar, con un gesto hosco—. Y como vuelvas a llamarme “princesa”, pienso pegarte una bofetada.

—Si lo haces, te meterías en un gran problema, ¿me equivoco? —Pese a la expresión de ella, Han siguió con su táctica, y mantuvo su sonrisa—.

—No peor que ese en el que te has metido tú —Entonces ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, centrándose en el grueso expediente que llevaba entre las manos—. Han Solo, detenido ya…dejémoslo en unas cuantas veces, por contrabando de cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar.

—Drogas no.

—Espera a que revisen tu coche y a lo mejor eso cambia, ¿me equivoco?

Han permaneció más tiempo del necesario en un silencio incómodo antes de contestar.

—Chica lista.

—Nada de “chica”.

—En tal caso, dime tu nombre, y estaré encantado de llamarte por él.

— ¿Por qué debería? -Aunque había sillas de sobra, ella seguía de pie, con los brazos sobre sus caderas y cara de exasperación.

—Porque tú sí sabes el mío, así estaremos en igualdad de condiciones -Para dar más efecto a sus palabras, las acompañó con su mejor expresión de cachorro abandonado. Siempre surtía efecto.

—Leia Organa —Contestó simplemente la mujer, tras dejar escapar un breve resoplido—. No paras hasta que te sales con la tuya, ¿eh?

—Qué bien lo sabes. Ahora dime, ¿tienes la noche libre?

Ante la pregunta, ella solo podía tener una reacción. Y fue soltar una sonora carcajada, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por contenerse.

— ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí —Contestó Han, haciendo gala de su sonrisa más encantadora—. Y agradecería una respuesta.

—Oh, la tengo, por supuesto —Sonrió Leia a su vez, con cierto deje de suficiencia—. Pero tú no. Aunque quién sabe, quizá mañana tengas más suerte.

Y, como ya esperaba, le había dejado sin palabras. Así aprendería, pensó, mientras recorría a pasos rápidos el camino hacia la puerta.

—Si te portas bien, claro.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, se esperaría que Han estuviera agotado, nervioso…en fin, que hubiera pasado la noche en vela agobiado por qué le depararía el destino una vez su caso se pusiera en marcha. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Había pasado por aquello las veces suficientes como para poder dormir a pierna suelta en la celda de comisaría. Era poca cosa para él. Pronto estaría fuera, e impune. Como siempre.

Teniendo suerte, claro. Y si la suerte fallaba, él se encargaría de que las tornas girasen de nuevo en su favor. Un poco más de tiempo era todo lo que necesitaba.  
Incluso aunque no hubiera conseguido poner a Leia de su parte, tarde o temprano lo haría. Estaba más que seguro. Al menos hasta que ella entró, furiosa como una tormenta, llevando dos vasos de café que temblaban en sus manos.

—Buenos días, princesa —Saludó él, peinándose con las manos y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Eres un cliché con patas o sólo actúas como si lo fueras? -Preguntó Leia, con expresión molesta, antes de dejar uno de los cafés sobre la mesa, y arrastrarlo levemente hacia él.

Incluso Han podía ofenderse con una pregunta como aquella.

— ¿Y tú has probado a ser amable alguna vez, princesita? —La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, al tiempo que las horas de espera inútil comenzaban por fin a hacer mella en él.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de llamarme “princesa” y similares —Afirmó, antes de dar un largo sorbo a su propio café—. Te he traído el desayuno, no es algo que haga por cualquiera. ¿Contento?

—Un poco —Pese a que contestó secamente, decía la verdad—. Lo estaría más si me sacaras de aquí.

—Buen intento, señor Solo -Fue la respuesta de ella, justo después de vaciar todo su café de un trago largo y dejar el vaso en la mesa—. Pero no va a funcionar.

—Venga ya, tú tienes tan pocas ganas de estar aquí como yo —Han, por su parte, bebía poco a poco, y justo entonces hizo una pausa, relamiéndose los labios con la expresión de quien cree tener razón—. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

Leia permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Después, simplemente suspiró.

—No te ofendas, o sí, pero hay casos mucho más urgentes -Mientras hablaba, se apoyó en la pared con expresión frustrada—. Desapariciones, asesinatos…y yo estoy aquí. Con un contrabandista.

—O sea, que no soy importante —La expresión molesta que se veía en la cara de Han, pese a ser claramente dramática, no estaba exagerada en lo más mínimo.

—Dejémoslo en que lo tuyo no es urgente, ahora que estás metido en una celda. Y no te quejes, es de las cómodas.

—Estaría más cómodo fuera.

—Y yo no teniendo que hacer de niñera, pero no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres.

— ¿Niñera de quién? ¿Mía? -Él soltó el café para señalarse a sí mismo con ambas manos, adoptando una expresión incrédula y burlona—. Ya te gustaría.

—Oh, sí, es para lo que vivo —Su sarcasmo era más que evidente, incluso cuando enseguida comenzó a reírse, de lo absurda que le parecía la idea.

—En el fondo sabes que tengo razón.

—Ni de broma, Han.

— ¿Acabo de oír mi nombre? ¡Milagro! —Han dio una palmada sobre la mesa, con tanta fuerza que el vaso de café calló, y lo poco que aún quedaba enseguida estaba manchando su manga—. Ups…

Leia rió, esta vez sin rastro de ironía o burla.

—Siento decirte que no voy a ser yo quien te traiga otra camisa —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—.

—Si me dejas salir, yo mismo me buscaré una.

—No cuela.

—Vaya…tendré que seguir intentándolo.

—Por mí no te canses.

Aún así, él podría haber seguido todo el día. Y lo habría hecho, pero en aquel momento un joven rubio entró en la habitación. Tenía la misma edad que Leia…y un cierto parecido con ella.

— ¿Estás ocupada?

—No especialmente, Luke.

— ¿Cómo que no?

Ante la intervención del contrabandista, tanto Luke como Leia se giraron en su dirección con una expresión que claramente le pedía que callara un momento. ¿La diferencia? Él, realmente pidiendo. Y ella, con una exigencia silenciosa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Emergencia. Ahora. Mismo.

—Sé un poco más específico, hermanito.

—Un tal Jabba. Tienes que venir.

— ¿Jabba?

Han se levantó de la mesa a toda velocidad, haciendo el ruido suficiente como para que no volvieran a intentar chistarle por interrumpir.

—Yo he tratado con ése más de una vez. ¿Si os hecho una manita, me dejáis largarme después?

— ¿Qué?

Mientras que Leia parecía estar claramente dispuesta a argumentar sobre por qué aquello le parecía la peor de las ideas, Luke lo estaba pensando.

—Quizá no sea un mal plan.

— ¿Estás de broma?

—No tenemos otra opción.

—Está bien —Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación—. Pero que conste, yo doy las órdenes aquí.

—Sí, señora —Contestaron Han y Luke al unísono.

—Muy bien. Pues moved el culo.


	3. Chapter 3

Una hora más tarde, los tres estaban ya preparándose para salir. Alguien le había dado ropa limpia a Han. Y dado que Leia alegó tener cosas más importantes que hacer, estaba siendo cosa de Luke el ayudarle a buscar todo lo necesario.

—Ten cuidado con ésa —Dijo tranquilamente, mientras le tendía a Han una chaqueta menos llamativa de lo que él llevaba antes de ser arrestado. Y una pistola—.

—No voy a manchar la chaqueta, tranquilo -Contestó Han, con una sonrisa burlona—.

—Muy gracioso —Pese a la ironía con que había dicho aquello, Luke no pudo evitar reír un poco—. Como hagas el tonto y esto salga mal, mi hermana te hará picadillo.

— ¿Ah, sí? -Su expresión pasó de divertida a casi preocupada cuando dejó el arma sobre una mesa para ponerse la chaqueta—. ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades?

— ¿De que Leia acabe contigo? Sin duda —La respuesta era totalmente sincera, pero el joven estaba algo confuso—.

—Yo tampoco lo dudo. Pero me refería a si tengo posibilidades con ella.

Durante unos segundos, Luke no contestó, sino que se quedó mirando fijamente a su interlocutor con una expresión indescifrable. Y después, comenzó a reír. No era una suave risa como hacía minutos atrás, sino una sonora carcajada.

— Buena suerte, amigo mío —Consiguió decir una vez se hubo calmado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dar la impresión de que se estaba riendo de él—. Te va a hacer falta. 

Han se encogió de hombros, sin llegar realmente a contestar. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, y seguir hablando del tema no iba a servir de mucho. Además, iba siendo hora de ponerse en marcha. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que volver a vérselas con Jabba, si era sincero. Pero en fin, teniendo en bandeja la oportunidad de irse a casa cuando todo acabara y además conseguir que le debieran un favor… ¿por qué no aprovecharla?

“Luke Skywalker y ¿Han Solo?” se oyó por un altavoz poco después, sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos. “Leia Organa insiste en que estén a tiempo”.

*************************************************

Mientras Han y Luke tenían su charla, Leia tenía un plan de acción preparado. Uno que, a menos que hubiera algún imprevisto (cosa con lo que siempre contaba), no tenía por qué fallar. Y se disponía a explicarlo.

—Como Han ya ha tenido trato con él antes, será él quien entre primero, dando la excusa que considere oportuna. El resto aprovecharemos para darle una sorpresa.  
Simple y conciso.

— ¿Estás diciendo que voy a tener que entrar yo primero?

—Si tienes una idea mejor, soy toda oídos.

Han no estaba en condiciones de hacer muchos comentarios. Y en cuanto a Luke, prefería pasar a la acción en lugar de quedarse discutiendo.

— ¿No llevábamos prisa? —En lugar de esperar respuesta, se encaminó directamente hacia el coche.

—Un momento -Contestó Leia, y casi enseguida Han, para después mirarse ambos con cara de no creer que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

—Si queréis que esto sea creíble -Han siguió hablando, antes de dar oportunidad a que le interrumpieran—, os llevo yo. Además, estaremos allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Para su sorpresa, tanto Luke como Leia le siguieron, con evidente curiosidad. Uno por el coche en sí y la otra por asegurarse de que no les estaba tomando el pelo.

Fue una suerte que hubieran dejado su coche donde estaba cuando le metieron en comisaría. Claro que, una vez registrado, no servía de mucho más…hasta el momento. Pero, siendo un coche con aspecto de haber costado una fortuna, el registro debía de haber sido a fondo. Enorme, brillante, y con marcas de unos cuantos choques, todo coronado por la matrícula en que se leía Halcón Milenario. No, no se podía pasar desapercibido conduciéndolo.

—Piensas meterte en la boca del lobo con esa cosa. A lo mejor sí eres más valiente de lo que pensaba —Dijo Leia, esa vez sin pizca de sarcasmo en su voz—. No iba a admitirlo, pero quizá estuviera un poco impresionada. Quizá. Su hermano también lo estaba, pero él no se molestó en contener un silbido de admiración.

—Ojalá tuviera yo uno de éstos —Comentó mientras todos subían y, por indicación (y casi exigencia del conductor), Luke y Leia se sentaban en los asientos traseros.

—¿Vas a ser nuestro chófer acaso?

—No princesa, pienso recoger a un amigo de camino. Quedamos siempre en el mismo sitio cuando hay…imprevistos y… ¡oye!

Leia acababa de dar una patada a su asiento desde atrás, justo cuando escuchó “princesa”.

—Te lo advertí —Acompañaba sus palabras de una sonrisa inocente, que dejó paso a una expresión seria y autoritaria. Con toda seguridad, parte de la razón por las que daba órdenes en comisaría pese a su juventud—. Y ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

El trayecto no debería llevarles mucho tiempo, incluso con la parada que el contrabandista tenía prevista. Aún así, Luke hizo grandes esfuerzos porque no se creara un silencio absurdo.

— ¿Lo tenemos todo claro o hay alguna pregunta?

—Sois hermanos, ¿no?

—Mellizos —Luke y Leia contestaron al unísono, cosa que se repitió en sus siguientes intervenciones, como si no pudiera ser de otra manera—. ¿Por qué?

En fin, para ellos estaba bastante claro. Pese a que Luke era más alto y sus ojos azules contrastaban con los castaños de Leia, el parecido ya había quedado evidenciado desde el principio.

—Espero que no hagáis eso muy a menudo, da un poco de mal rollo —Al llegar al sitio en concreto, paró sin molestarse en apagar el motor—. Y porque tenéis apellidos distintos.

Los hermanos se miraron durante apenas unos segundos, y sonrieron antes de contestar, de nuevo al mismo tiempo. Dejando claro así que lo hacían a propósito.

—Es una historia interesante.

Han tenía pensado preguntar por esa historia, pero iba a tener que esperar, pues en ese momento la puerta del copiloto se abrió y el famoso amigo entró con total confianza. Al fin y al cabo, sólo le faltaba poner su nombre en ese sitio. Era incluso más alto que Han, llevaba una larga melena desgreñada, y el aspecto de ser alguien con quien la gente prefería no meterse.

—Chewie, tenemos un trabajito que hacer. Estos son Luke y Leia. Chicos, él es Chewacca. Sed rápidos con las presentaciones.

Por el tono de cordialidad, se notaba que eran amigos desde hacía mucho, y compañeros hasta en los asuntos peligrosos. Y quién era el que se quedaba toda la charla para él.  
Mientras los mellizos ponían a Chewie al tanto de la situación, y Luke se contenía para no preguntar si ése era su nombre real o un apodo, Han pisó el acelerador.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahora que estaban todos, el resto del trayecto transcurrió sin más paradas. Han hizo un intento de poner la radio para animar el ambiente, a lo cual Chewacca y Leia contestaron con miradas reprobadoras.

— ¿Quieres centrarte? —Protestó ella—. Por si no te ha quedado claro, es una pregunta retórica.

Increíblemente, él no replicó.

Se hizo un silencio casi absoluto, según iban llegando a su destino, y todos presentaban expresiones de profunda concentración. Y ese silencio sólo se rompió cuando Han aparcó y les hizo un gesto a los demás para que salieran. No estaban justo delante del objetivo, eso habría sido muy poco discreto, pero no tendrían que andar mucho desde su posición. Todo perfectamente calculado por si tenían que salir de allí a toda velocidad.

Han fue directamente a la puerta principal, seguido por Chewacca, mientras los mellizos esperaban, con intención de entrar después. Sí, colándose si hacía falta. Aunque no parecía que fuera a ser necesario. De acuerdo, iban a por un pez gordo en lo que a crimen se refería, pero éste en concreto era Jabba. En lugar de esconderse, tenía una casa enorme a las afueras de la ciudad y las fiestas eran constantes. Sólo le faltaba poner un cartel de neón señalando su posición.

—La arrogancia de quien se cree intocable —Comentó Leia a su hermano, en un susurro.

Por suerte, consiguieron que los vigilantes de la entrada les dejaran pasar después de unas cuantas sonrisas por parte de ambos, y de asegurar repetidas veces que iban con unos amigos que llegaron antes. Ni que decir tenía, tuvieron que esconder sus armas primero.

Chewacca se unió pronto a ellos. Tenía una pinta demasiado amenazadora como para que hubiera sido discreto reunirse con Jabba, pero sabía en qué punto de la enorme casa estaba, y podía guiarles hasta allí.

*******************************************

—Ya dudaba de que fueras a venir —Dijo Jabba, con un una voz gangosa y entrecortada.

—Venga… ¿cuándo te he fallado yo? —El tono de Han, cordial aunque algo nervioso, denotaba que más de una vez—.

— ¿Cuándo? —La carcajada fue casi explosiva, hasta convertirse en una tos bastante fea—. Vayamos al grano, me debes dinero. Desde hace ya…

—No tanto. Cualquiera diría —El contrabandista esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia como falsa— que no te fías de mí.

Las risas volvieron y esta vez los…guardaespaldas, por llamarlos de alguna manera, de Jabba acompañaron a su jefe. No hacía falta más respuesta. Y Han llevaba el tiempo suficiente haciendo negocios con él como para saber que no podía esperarse nada bueno.

—Te estás retrasando mucho, y entiende que debo dar ejemplo a los que también trabajan para mí…no es nada personal…

Lo primero que se oyó después de aquello fue el sonido de pistolas puestas a punto para ser usadas en cualquier momento, y cómo la puerta se abría de golpe. Varios pasos firmes hicieron su entrada, pero Han no quiso arriesgarse a mirar de quiénes se trataba. Estaba mucho más concentrado en la pistola con la que Jabba había pasado a apuntarle. Por no hablar de que el resto de presentes también parecían más que dispuestos a disparar en cuanto se les diera la orden. Pero no a él.

—Dispara a Han y esto va a ponerse muy feo —Amenazó una voz suave y autoritaria que sólo podía pertenecer a Leia. Por supuesto, Luke y Chewacca estaban con ella, preparados para todo lo que pudiera pasar.

—Para vosotros, querida —Respondió Jabba con una enorme y no muy agradable sonrisa—. Mis chicos os superan en número.

—No soy tu “querida”, pedazo de…—El tono de Leia se volvió mucho más áspero de golpe, aún sabiendo que él tenía razón en aquello último.

—Si lo fueras, yo podría plantearme el dejar que tus amiguitos se fueran por donde han venido, y todos contentos.

—Leia.

—No.

Luke y Han interrumpieron casi al mismo tiempo, viendo cómo la joven se acercaba despacio al que ya podría considerarse el ex jefe de Han, sentado en un enorme sillón.  
—No me sirve sólo con que te lo plantees, babosa —Aunque se trataba de un insulto, también era bastante acertado como descripción.

Y a Leia no le apetecía lo más mínimo acercarse a un tipo que tenía toda la pinta de vivir entre sus propias babas, por no hablar de la condescendencia con que le había hablado en todo momento. Además, también era tan corpulento como un luchador de sumo, lo que muy probablemente le aportase la misma fuerza.

Pero en aquel momento, ella no tenía ninguna idea mejor para ganar tiempo.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo —Dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia Leia, de la que ella se apartó sin siquiera intentar disimular.  
— ¿Ah, sí?

El resto de los presentes comenzó a murmurar, todos claramente nerviosos. Nadie se atrevía a disparar.

—Eso esperaba…—Leia hizo todo lo posible por sonreír sin que pareciera demasiado falso, mientras se hacía con una corbata abandonada en un brazo del sillón, tan manchada que no habría sabido decir cuál fuera su color original.

Aquello le obligó a acercarse aún más, y pronto notó la mano de Jabba deslizándose por su cintura, de modo que no pudo contener por más tiempo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qué me dices, preciosa?

La chica no contestó. Simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro resignado…

…Y actuando a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, enrolló la corbata alrededor del cuello de Jabba de forma que aún pudiera tirar.

—Chicos, si estuviera en vuestro lugar bajaría las armas —Luke ni siquiera tuvo que alzar la voz, pues todos habían enmudecido—. Ya sabéis, ante la amenaza de quedarme sin jefe y demás…

— ¡Ni se…os…ocurra…! —Gritó Jabba a duras penas—.

Unos cuantos hicieron caso y salieron corriendo justo después. Los restantes no se movieron, a excepción de uno, que apuntó en dirección a Han, Luke y Chewacca.  
Leia, como movida por un resorte, dio un salto hacia atrás, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de la corbata.


	5. Chapter 5

El primer disparo fue seguido pronto por otros tantos, hasta el punto de que la sala pasó a ser un auténtico caos en cuestión de segundos. Leia no se volvió para ver el resultado de lo que acababa de hacer, sino que salió corriendo, esforzándose en esquivar los disparos, para volver con los demás. Su hermano, por el contrario, se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación, con intención de cubrirle la retirada tanto a ella como a Han, quien se estaba librando de ser acribillado por pura suerte.

Mientras tanto, Chewacca permaneció donde estaba, junto a la puerta, apuntando al ¿ex? grupo de Jabba con un rifle enorme, que no lo parecía tanto en sus manos. Han sonreía como si hubiera conseguido librarse ya de la amenaza de muerte que había pendido sobre él durante los últimos minutos, volviendo a su característica confianza.

—Son muchos, sí —Comentó a los mellizos, a la vez que Leia y él cargaban sus respectivas pistolas y comenzaban a disparar—, pero no listos. Es como los juegos de disparar patos en la feria.

En opinión de Luke, esos patos no se movían tanto. Y, que él recordara, tampoco devolvían los disparos. Pero no contestó, necesitaba centrarse en salir de allí cuanto antes posible. Y con sus amigos ilesos. Su hermana y él prácticamente no tenían que hablar para coordinarse, sino que lo hacían de forma natural. Él funcionaba con un arrojo instintivo que siempre daba resultado, y ella, como si pudiera planear todo a una velocidad de vértigo. Los dos hicieron que la situación pronto estuviera a su favor, para sorpresa de Han, quien no ocultaba lo impresionado que estaba.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, sois geniales.

—Gracias —Contestaron ambos al unísono.

—Y seguís dando un poco de mal rollo.

Un gruñido de Chewacca, acompañado por unos cuantos gestos apresurados, les instó a salir de allí cuando aún podían. Tanto Jabba como sus compinches habían acabado tendidos en el suelo, sin dar muchas señales de vida. Pero no podían estar seguros de nada. Y menos contando con los que salieron corriendo antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea. Sin hacérselo repetir, los cuatro salieron de allí con pasos rápidos, mezclándose entre el gentío, y procurando no llamar mucho la atención. En cualquier momento se daría la alarma…o no, pues la fiesta seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Increíblemente, consiguieron volver al coche sin más problemas, justo cuando sonaba el primer grito horrorizado por encima de la atronadora música.

— ¡Arranca! —Luke y Leia volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Pero, por una vez, Han ni siquiera pensó en protestar.

Durante el camino, apenas hablaron, excepto para comprobar que la dirección era correcta y que nadie les estaba siguiendo. De hacerlo, probablemente les hubieran dado ya esquinazo, así que no parecían tener nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Ya eres libre, Han —Tras un buen rato en silencio, las palabras de Leia casi consiguieron sobresaltar a su hermano—. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Podemos largarnos de aquí, ¿verdad? —Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Chewacca. Aunque no parecía muy convencido, y su amigo lo notó enseguida—. ¿O es que vas a devolverme a la celda en cuanto lleguemos?

—¿No te fías de mí? —Leia alzó las cejas, con expresión escéptica-. Un trato es un trato, ya deberías saberlo.

—De nada -Añadió Luke, mucho más relajado que el resto de los presentes juntos—.

Y, como si no tuviera nada más que hacer allí, cosa que era cierta porque acababan de parar, salió del coche. Poco después, todos le imitaron.

—Voy a serte sincera, Han —Comentó Leia, de la misma forma casual que si estuviera hablando del tiempo—. No me fiaba ni un pelo de ti.

—No me digas…-El tono de sorpresa era tan exagerado que se notaba a varios kilómetros cómo Han ya lo suponía—. ¿Entonces por qué hiciste caso a tu hermano?

—Porque sí me fío de Luke —La respuesta no podía ser más clara y concisa—. Ni te imaginas cuánto.

—Ya…todo ese rollo de los gemelos…

—Mellizos, Han.

—Mellizos. Por cierto, sigo queriendo saber esa historia tan interesante sobre vuestros apellidos.

—Bueno…—Ella sonrió—. No creía que realmente estuvieras tan interesado.

—Lo lleváis con mucho misterio, difícil no estarlo.

—Si piensas quedarte un poco más por aquí, te la acabaremos contando.

Mientras hablaba, Leia giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al interior de la comisaría. Él, sin muchas ganas de quedarse plantado, la siguió. Cosa que también hizo Chewie, entre risas.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Celebramos que todo ha salido a pedir de boca?

—Sí. Pero primero tenéis gente a la que conocer.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué pensabas, que Luke y yo lo hacemos todo solitos?

—Tú ganas, princesa.

Han tuvo sujetar la puerta justo antes de que Leia intentara cerrarla en sus narices. Claro que esa vez, casi parecía que los dos iban a echarse a reír.

—Dejad de hacer el tonto con la puerta —Protestó una voz grave y algo malhumorada desde dentro-.

—Baze, esta puerta está aquí antes de que ninguno de nosotros llegara.

—Por eso, no la maltrates mucho, jovencita.

—De acuerdo.

Leia se encogió de hombros, tranquila, y luego miró a Han de reojo. Empezaban las presentaciones.


	6. Chapter 6

Baze Malbus, con su melena ya gris y la expresión de quien ha visto tantas cosas que poco puede sorprenderle ya, tenía el aspecto del típico veterano que podía encontrarse en cualquier comisaría. Al menos según la experiencia de Han, que era algo amplia. Y, para él, esos típicos veteranos podían clasificarse en dos grupos.

— ¿Usted es de los que cumple el estereotipo de los donuts o de los que siguen pudiendo dar guerra? —Preguntó, cordialmente y con descaro.

—¡Han! —Leia estuvo a punto de fulminarle con la mirada, pero por suerte Baze parecía hacerle gracia el comentario.

—De los segundos —Contestó éste, tras una pequeña carcajada—. Pero tampoco rechazo los donuts.

—Si se lo pides bien, a veces comparte.

—¿Voy a tener que poner cara de cachorrito para eso?

Casi simultáneamente pudo oírse cómo se abría la puerta, sonido que fue acompañado por la clara risa del recién llegado. Que antes de él pasara un bastón rozando cada palmo del suelo y sus ojos no estuvieran fijos en ningún sitio concreto evidenciaban que era ciego. Algo que no le resultó impedimento para hacerse paso él mismo.

—Siento decirte que sólo funciona si lo hago yo, chico.

Han no era el mejor calculando edades al primer vistazo, pero aquel hombre no parecía llevarse mucho con Baze, cuyo rostro se iluminó de forma instantánea al verle.

—A Chirrut le encanta presumir —Dijo éste, sonriendo—.

—Sólo presumo cuando sé que es verdad.

Baze abrió los brazos, como si fuera a encogerse de hombros. Pero lo que hizo fue estrechar a Chirrut entre ellos en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca. Y en un segundo, las presentaciones pasaron a un segundo plano, al menos para ambos. Leia reaccionó enseguida dando unos golpecitos en el hombro de Han, e indicándole con un gesto que podían irse.

—Ya has conocido a Chirrut y Baze —Dijo ella, después de un rato andando por el pasillo. —Están juntos desde que eran unos críos y son inseparables.

-¿Te refieres a desde que se conocen, o juntos…juntos? —Han quizá no fuera tan avispado para esas cosas como presumía, pero habría apostado por lo último.

—Ambas —Era bastante más que obvio.

—Vaya, mi instinto infalible da en el clavo una vez más.

— ¿Instinto infalible? —Leia no pudo evitar reírse, aunque no con malicia—. ¿Y qué más te dice tu instinto infalible, eh?

— ¿Me has sacado de ahí sólo porque sobrábamos o todavía tengo que conocer a más gente?

—Dudo mucho que sea tanto como infalible —Comenzó, aún sonriendo—. Pero tienes razón.

—Es lo más cerca que va a estar de reconocer que le has impresionado, enhorabuena —Luke no pudo evitar unirse a la conversación nada más oírles llegar.

No podían acusarle de cotilla, eso desde luego. Daba la casualidad de que los tres habían coincidido en mitad del pasillo, justo donde se ampliaba, y donde tenían todas las taquillas, en filas ordenadas.

—Por cierto, esto es para ti —Añadió enseguida, lanzándole a Han una llave con su correspondiente número, tras lo que volvió a la tarea de guardar sus cosas—.  
Por lo que podía verse desde fuera, Luke no tenía demasiadas cosas, de entre las que destacaba un casco y varias fotografías pegadas en el interior de la puerta. En una se veía a los propios Luke y Leia, hacía como mucho un par de años, sonriendo.

La otra mostraba a un chico moreno que Han no reconocía. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de fijarse, pues Luke cerró la taquilla enseguida, sin dar muestras de que la curiosidad de su nuevo amigo hubiera sido el principal motivo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó éste, teniendo que alzar la voz. El pasillo se estaba llenando con los sonidos de gente que iba y venía.

La mayoría de ellos iban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, pero dedicaban unos segundos a saludar. La excepción fueron dos, quienes llegaron mirándolos alegremente, y algo incrédulos. Hasta verlos más de cerca, parecían una versión un poco más madura de los mellizos. No por dar la impresión de compartir parentesco, sino por entenderse con un par de miradas y las palabras justas. Ella llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un moño del que escapaban multitud de mechones, y unos duros ojos azules. Él tenía la clásica barba de tres días y un fuerte acento distinguible desde lejos. Dado que recibieron a Luke y Leia con correspondientes abrazos antes de centrar su atención en el nuevo, la amistad que los unía a todos era más que evidente.

—Cassian Andor —Señaló Luke con la cabeza—. Y ella es Jyn Erso.

—El mismísimo Han Solo en persona, vaya —Si quedaba alguna duda de que en aquella comisaría las noticias volaban, fue despejada en aquel momento—. ¿Cómo lo hacéis?  
— ¿El qué? —Los mellizos volvieron a hablar al unísono.

—Salir victoriosos y sin despeinarnos —Aclaró Jyn, con tono casi crítico—. Nosotros casi no lo contamos la última vez.

—Bueno, tampoco hace falta exagerar.

— ¿Exagerar? ¡Se está quedando corta! —La protesta venía desde detrás de Jyn y Luke, entre los que su emisor se hizo hueco con suavidad, consciente de pronto de que todas las miradas del grupo estaban clavadas en él.

Miradas que devolvía enseguida, con unos enormes ojos oscuros. Han permaneció confuso unos segundos, totalmente seguro de que ya le había visto en algún sitio y no hacía mucho. Para ser más concreto, en una foto.

—Bodhi Rook -Se presentó, mirando a Han, antes de seguir. — Y tengo razón. Jyn tiene razón.

—Oye…—Han, mientras tanto, tenía que satisfacer su curiosidad—. ¿No te he visto en…?

Leia, quien seguía a su lado, le dio un ligero toque en el brazo, y él fue lo bastante prudente como para hacer caso y callar. Tampoco necesitaba terminar la pregunta, viendo cómo las mejillas de Luke habían tomado un color rojo intenso. Bodhi, por su parte, estaba ocupado en recogerse el pelo, que llevaba largo. Así que no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Nadie más hizo ademán de comentar nada al respecto.

—La cuestión es que estamos todos vivitos y coleando —Intervino Cassian, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo lo celebraría, en vez de protestar.

—Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien —Para Han, a quien la fortuna había acabado por sonreírle ese día, era el cierre perfecto—. Voy a avisar a Chewie. Si nos vamos sin él, me mata.  
Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo enseguida, y la conversación volvió a bullir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ya sabéis que no contáis conmigo para beber —No era necesario, pero Bodhi no veía de más recordarlo de vez en cuando.

-Pero sí para unirte igualmente —Jyn ni siquiera preguntaba. Afirmó, mientras cogía un mechón de pelo suelto de Bodhi para empezar a trenzarlo.

—Por supuesto. Sin hacer de niñero.

—Yo nunca he necesitado que me hagan de niñero.

—Cassian, ¿te recuerdo esa vez que empezaste a ligar con Jyn?

—Estamos saliendo.

—Me preguntaste si estaba soltera —Replicó Jyn.

—Y empezaste a llorar cuando dijo que no —Añadió Leia, y ambas rieron.

Para cuando salieron, todos estaban riendo a carcajadas. Incluido Cassian, quien había fingido ofenderse durante los primeros minutos. Chewie, que les esperaba fuera desde hacía un rato, tuvo que esperar un poco más para saber de qué iba la broma.

—Ahora en serio —Leia, en cuanto la ocasión lo requería, se autodenominaba voz de la razón—. Sin hacer mucho el tonto esta noche. Imaginad que mañana Vader empieza a darnos problemas y estamos todos para el arrastre.

—Supongo que aquí el amigo Han también podría echarnos una manita.

—Me he metido en muchos líos, pero no tanto. Seguro que vosotros sabéis más que yo de Vader.

—Aparte de que es de lo peor…y de que nuestros queridos mellizos podrían llamarle “papá”…

— ¿Qué? —Han no sabía hasta qué punto había acertado.

— ¿Te acuerdas de esa historia interesante? Más o menos cuando nuestra madre se quedó embarazada y a él todavía se le conocía como Anakin Skywalker, empezó a…dejémoslo en tomar muy malas decisiones. Así que ella decidió que si le pasaba algo, no iba a ser Vader quien nos criara.

—Y murió poco después de que naciéramos nosotros. A Leia le adoptaron los Organa y yo acabé con mis tíos. El hermanastro de mi padre y su mujer. No nos enteramos de eso hasta que fuimos lo bastante mayores, ya sabes.

—Insistimos en vernos, nos conocimos de verdad, y aquí estamos.

— ¿Sería un problema que precisamente os tocara ir veros las caras con él? —Por la expresión de Han, era una duda bastante seria.

—No es una buena persona —Contestó Leia, con dureza—. Además, ser buen padre es algo más que hacer bebés. Personalmente, yo dudo de que lo hubiera sido.

—Vaya, no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta.

—Esa misión de la que casi no salimos —El turno de contar su historia pasó a Jyn, Bodhi y Cassian—, éramos veinte. Apareció nuestro “querido” Vader y unos amigos. Sólo lo contamos nosotros, Chirrut, Baze, y dos más.

—Y fuimos derechos al hospital.

Miedo no era la palabra exacta para describir la atmósfera en aquel momento, pero tensión…Los demás ya estaban al tanto cómo funcionaba todo. Han, por el contrario, se estaba preguntando si no le habría merecido más la pena quedarse entre rejas. De acuerdo, quizá no muy en serio.

— ¿Podéis dejar de poneros aguafiestas cuando la fiesta ni siquiera ha empezado? —Intentaba no sonar muy hosco. Al fin y al cabo, su intención era relajar el ambiente.

—Te hemos puesto al día en un rato —Bodhi se encogió de hombros—. Historias dramáticas incluidas.

—Patrocinadas por la familia Skywalker. Dicen…—Jyn bajó la voz, como si fuera a contar un secreto muy importante—. Dicen que tienen drama en las venas en lugar de sangre.

Luke y Leia protestaron enseguida, pero fueron acallados por el resto del grupo, que estalló en risas. Objetivo cumplido. Ya se preocuparían por los problemas cuando los tuvieran delante. Ahora podían alegrarse por lo que les había salido bien.

— ¿Pensamos mover el culo, o pretendéis que se nos pase toda la noche aquí?

— ¡A la orden, señora!

Primero Han, acompañado por Luke unos segundos más tarde, hicieron un saludo militar exageradamente dramático. No fue sorpresa que arrancara un nuevo coro de risas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sí, Luke tiene un crush enorme en Bodhi, correspondido. Pero no se atreve a decir nada.)


	7. Para recordar

La noche empezaba bien. Cuando Han consiguió aparcar y localizar a los demás, éstos ya se habían hecho con una mesa lo bastante grande para todos. Y las bebidas estaban en proceso de ser servidas. Luke apareció enseguida, llevando con cuidado las dos últimas cervezas. Las cuales, por cierto, no duraron mucho en la mesa, pues Cassian y Chewie se hicieron con ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras tanto, Leia se tomaba la suya a pequeños sorbos, y Bodhi daba cuenta de un enorme batido como si le fuera la vida en ello.

— ¿Hoy tampoco te animas a beber? —Preguntó Han, sentándose entre él y Leia—. Curiosidad, nada más.

—Claro que bebo —Bodhi se encogió de hombros, dejando claro lo evidente—. Pero alcohol no.

Jyn arrugó un poco la nariz y miró a Han como si fuera a decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos. Y volvió a su propia bebida cuando fue evidente que Bodhi no se lo había tomado mal.

—Cuando bebo empiezan a pasar cosas raras —Añadió éste, con tono teatral y expresión seria, haciendo imposible distinguir si bromeaba o no—. La última vez acabé en la otra punta de la ciudad y sin zapatos.

— ¿En serio? —Han no sabía si reírse o asustarse.

—No —La risa repentina de Bodhi se contagió enseguida—. Tema religioso. Soy musulmán.

—Eso tiene mucho más sentido. Si te soy sincero, Luke es quien tiene más pinta de poder acabar perdido y descalzo.

— ¡Eh! —La protesta de Luke hizo que su hermana casi se atragantase con la cerveza a causa de un ataque de risa, y él respondió con una mirada que parecía decir “me has traicionado”.

— ¿Qué? -Se defendió ella, alzando las cejas con escepticismo—. Te recuerdo cuando…

— ¿Y tú qué, eh? -Luke no tardó en interrumpirla—. No soy yo el que empieza a discutir sobre política con cualquiera que se me cruce.

Han estudió atentamente las caras de todo el grupo. A juzgar por las risas contenidas, que pronto estallaron, era cierto.

—Pagaría por ver eso.

—Paga un par de rondas y no le quites el ojo a Leia.

—Y prepárate el debate, por si acaso.

Leia dejó su vaso en la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario, de modo que casi salpicó, juzgando a sus amigos con la mirada.

—Ya os gustaría tener esa capacidad de mantener una conversación tan fluida después de un par de copas —Dijo, mirándolos a todos de uno en uno—. Además, aquí nadie se libra de acabar haciendo tonterías.

—Yo sí —Le contradijo Bodhi—. Y seré el que me acuerde de todo por la mañana.

Por cómo hablaba, se notaba que no le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario. Había tenido y tendría muchas oportunidades de pasárselo en grande con aquel asunto. Han y Chewie alzaron las cejas, casi al unísono. Y Chewie comenzó a gesticular con las manos rápidamente. Lenguaje de signos.

—No se lo cree —Aclaró Han en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Yo tampoco, que conste.

—Ya veréis…

Aquello no pretendía ser una advertencia. Y en el caso de que lo hubiera sido, nadie se lo tomó en serio igualmente. En lugar de eso sonrieron y brindaron.  
Primero una vez, después otra…

**************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, todos volvieron a encontrarse en comisaría, con un cansancio más que evidente y bebiendo café de forma casi automática para intentar volver a… ¿cómo decirlo? Funcionar.

Jyn y Cassian tenían casi el mismo aspecto de haber recibido una paliza. Leia, el de estar a punto de pegar un puñetazo a la primera persona que le molestara mínimamente. Luke y Han estaban más callados de lo habitual, sin energías para bromear.

En fin, sólo Chewie y Bodhi estaban totalmente despejados, aunque el primero había bostezado un par de veces al principio.

—Bodhi…—Comenzó Cassian, a lo que su amigo contestó con una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Mejor sentaos —Sí, era el único que parecía divertido—. ¿Empiezo por lo peor o preferís el orden cronológico?

Sólo él dejó escapar una risita, que no duró mucho. Los demás le miraban fijamente, expectantes. Bodhi se encogió de hombros. Al no tener una respuesta concreta, supuso que podría improvisar.

—Enhorabuena, Luke, eres el que menos hizo el ridículo. Pero te quedaste dormido después de… ¿medio vaso? —Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. No te juzgo, yo habría durado aún menos.

—Que no os engañe, chicos, ésa es la verdadera razón por la que no bebe. Para reírse de nosotros —Dijo Cassian, aprovechando una pausa-.  
Las risas llegaron, por fin.

—Alguien tiene que contaros todo lo que os perdéis —Todos asintieron, casi al unísono.

Después de eso, comenzó una detallada narración de cómo Han había acabado bailando sobre la mesa, y Leia le soltaba un discurso a Chewie sobre cómo mejoraría ella el gobierno entero. Cosas que quedaron demostradas con unas cuantas pruebas gráficas y el fiel testimonio de Chewacca. Quien además había tenido que encargarse de que todos volvieran de una pieza a casa, ayudado por Bodhi. Jyn y Cassian tampoco habían estado precisamente callados. Él llegó a un punto en el que sólo hacía pucheros en español y ella amenazaba con meterse en una pelea cada dos por tres.

—Seguro que eso te lo estás inventando.

—Chewie puede decirte que es verdad.

Éste asintió y se dispuso a dar su apoyo a toda la historia. Han no se molestó en traducir, pero su expresión de vergüenza lo decía todo ya.

—A lo mejor la próxima vez os controláis.

—Y a lo mejor a Chirrut le crecen alas y vuela.

— ¡Yo me controlo! —Por una vez fueron Jyn y Cassian quienes hablaron a la vez, en lugar de los mellizos.

Y, obviamente, ni ellos mismos podían creerse del todo lo que acababan de decir.

—Bueno…—Han esbozó una gran sonrisa y los miró a todos con complicidad, de uno en uno—. ¿Para cuándo la próxima?

Leia le miró como si hubiera dicho que iba a echarle sal al café, aunque unos segundos después ya estaba apuntándose a esa próxima vez.


End file.
